Rin Hirakoba
Background Rin Hirakoba is the only member who likes fair play. He uses Habu, which has the stance of a smash, except that it curves while bouncing, and Giant Habu, which curves immediately after leaving the racket, though it causes his hand to go numb, limiting it to one use per match. He is one of the only players to stand up to Coach Saotome, refusing an order to attack Seigaku's coach, because he felt the match was more interesting. Appearance Personality History Nationals Just as what his teammate Kai Yūjirō did to Rokkaku's Oji, Hirakoba, was instructed by his captain Kite Eishirō (In the anime it was his coach Saotome), tried to injure Seigaku's Ryūzaki Sumire during Higa Chuu's Doubles 2 match against Fuji Shūsuke and Kawamura Takashi. Fortunately for Ryūzaki, Kawamura intercepted the ball in the nick of time. When advisor Saotome Harumi signaled for a second attack, Hirakoba gave him the cold shoulder. Hirakoba enjoys challenges and will not allow anyone to interfere with his fun. Initially, Higa appeared to have the upper hand in the match. Hirakoba's Shukuchihō and Habu sealed Fuji's Higuma Otoshi and Hakugei and Kawamura's Hadoukyū, respectively. However, the tide turned when Fuji unveiled his Fourth Counter and Kawamura found his way around the Habu. Hirakoba is then present during the Nationals Final between Rikkai Dai and Seigaku. U-17 Camp Hirakoba recieves an invitation to the U-17 Camp of the All-Japan Juniors along with his Higa teammates and several other middle schoolers shown in the series and meet High Schoolers who already present at the camp. Hirakoba as well as all of the 50 middle schoolers invited the camp is able to retrieve a ball dropped from the helicopter by the entrance are of the Camp on which the conditions were, if a ball is not obtained by a player, that player must go home. He also engages in a match with a High Schooler for the ball he retrieved as do some other Middle Schoolers. Hirakoba crushes his opponent. He then pairs with Higashikata Masami believing the two are to be a doubles pair, however the announcer suddenly states all pairs must play a tie-break game where the loser is to leave the camp (The loser actually is sent to train in the mountains to improve). Hirakoba easily defeats Higashikata and goes on to defeat his next High School opponent and advances to the 6th Court. Tennis Record Playing Style and Technique Hirakoba is shown as an able and skilled player. Being able to seal all of Fuji Shusuke's Triple Counters and Kawamura's Hadoukyu. Shukuchihō : A martial arts-based technique that gives the impression Hirakoba is able to approach the net or baseline in 1 step. Habu : The ball curves wildly after it bounces. It can be used as a serve, a smash and even a forehand. Giant Habu : Whereas the Habu only curves after the ball lands, the Giant Habu curves immediately after leaving the racket. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Higa Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder